Memorias
by hina inuzuka
Summary: es un oneshot triste y trata de las memorias de hinata antes de...


Este es mi primer oneshot y es un oneshot triste este es un tributo para nahiara hime

Este es mi primer oneshot y es un oneshot triste bueno este es un tributo para **nahiara hime** por que le gusta este estilo no? Como sea os advierto que este es muy triste ok

Aclaración:los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto solo los uso para hacer mis fics

**Memorias**

Se veía un campo con sangre por todos los lados había dos personas tiradas muertas en el piso "Son" quiero decir "eran" dos criminales clase S pero mas adelante de ellos se encontraba un joven Cargando a su compañera el no podía evitar que sus lagrimas se derramaran sobre ella la cual estaba toda llena de sangre aunque el no se había quedado tan atrás sin embargo no le importaba solo le importaba la salud de chica que llevaba muy apenas sobre su espalda en su mente solo pasaban en segundos la pelea y como abian llegado asta este lugar

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Una mi misión?-preguntaba un chica tímidamente

!!Genial !!-pronuncio un chico muy entusiasmadamente casi gritando

-Co..como puedes decir eso kiba?, Esta misión es muy peligrosa para que se hayan robado tan fácilmente ese pergamino tiene que ser muy buenos

-Entre mas difícil la misión mejor y además si tienes miedo puedes abrasarme sabes que yo...yo te protegería con mi vida

-Kiba yo ya te lo dije yo no te puedo cores..

-Shhh ya me lo dijiste pero no pierdo la esperanza y yo, yo se que me corresponderás algún día

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Aaaaa!!

-!!HINATA!!-grito fuertemente el chico de marcas rojas

Uno de los enemigos le avía clavado el kunai directamente el abdomen

-AKAMARU- Dijo empezando a hacer sellos, una cortina de gigantesca de humo cubrió todo el campo de batalla se veía la silueta de un perro gigantesco de repente se vio como un remolino gigante iba directo al que lastimo a hinata el cual estaba acariciando la cara de la chica, pero la chica no podía dejar de tocarse con dolor su gran herida

-!!APARTATE!!

Hinata hizo un gran esfuerzo para moverse solo unos cuantos centímetros, el ataque de kiba dio efectivamente acabando con el kiba ya no podía contener su transformación y se destransformo sin querer

-do don ¡!DONDE ESTAS MALDITO!!-gritaba kiba furioso

De repente un viento se hizo atrás de kiba en un segundo saco una espada y…

-Aaaaaaaaa

-!!HINATAAAA!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_-Kiba lo va a lo va a matar-se decía en su mente la chica de cabellos azulados_

Hinata salía corriendo y empujo a kiba

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Que ahora tu noviecita te tiene que defender? Jajaja me das lastima

-CALLATE IMBECIL!! – Kiba lanzo los 3 últimos kunais que le quedaban, el enemigo los esquivo con mucha facilidad

-De veras creíste que me ibas a dar?

-3..2..1..BOOM

Kiba cubrió a hinata con su cuerpo

-se acabo hinata solo resiste si

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bajaba ala chica con delicadeza mirandola

-descuida hinata todo estará bien si, ahora solo descansa entendido

_Rayos konoha queda a dos días de aquí no la puedo llevar y yo no soy medico o no tengo la velocidad de lee que ago¿? _

El solo había limpiado y vendado las heridas de hinata y ponido un pomada de hierbas que el sabia hacer

Hinata no podía hablar solo veía como kiba la mirabas con lagrimas en sus ojos volteo a ver el techo de la cueva en la que estaba

cerro sus ojos y a su cabeza llegaron todas las memorias tristes y alegres

_Ha -pensó con ironía- siempre fui una persona débil y trate de hacer todo lo posible para cambiarlo pero de nada sirbio tal ves neji tenia razón la gente no puede cambiar, pero a pesar de todo…_

_Neji siempre fuiste muy frío aun que la verdad dentro de ti siempre fuiste bueno, lo que cambio tu mirada fue la muerte de tu padre espero que seas feliz con tenten _

_Tenten creo que fue la única amiga verdadera que tuve ella fue mi mejor amiga recuerdo los consejos que me dabas de cómo vestirme de cómo no dejarme tan corto ni tan largo el cabello de cómo no dejarme pisotear por las personas ja y de cómo hablarle a naruto-kun aunque nuca sirvió siempre terminaba sonrojándome _

_Lee siempre tan optimista tu me enseñaste el significado de esa palabra te lo agradezco siempre te quise como a un hermano mayor_

_Shino tu siempre tan serio pero fuiste un buen amigo, ja recuerdo como te enojaste cuando aplaste a tu insecto favorito pero fue accidentalmente todavía dudo si me cleistes ji ji ji _

_Kurenai-sensei siempre trataste de darme una imagen maternal por que mi madre murió al darme la vida a y también paternal por que le verdad mi padre nunca se comporto como uno se lo agradezco kurenai- sensei_

_Na..naruto kun el chico que siempre me gusto tu me enseñaste a no rendirme a lo luchar por lo que quiero, siempre me sonroje por ti era inevitable jaja ahora que lo pienso daba risa como se ponía mi cara de roja_

_Kiba kun tu siempre me as cuidado recuerdo muy bien cuando te me declarantes era hermoso el lugar lleno de flores recuerdo que me habías dejado una nota que decía algo así_

_Hinata:_

_Ven al lugar al lado de la cascada donde siempre nos sentamos es urgente _

_Te quiere kiba_

_Jajaja como batalle para entender tus garabatos._

_Ibas vestido diferente te veías muy guapo y olias a perfume aun que tu lo odiabas pero a mi me encantaba a y llevabas un ramo de rosas blancas, mis favoritas. _

_Cuando llegue te incantes y tomaste mi mano sin dejarme decir nada y solo me dijiste "te amo hinata ¿quieres ser mi novia?"_

_Yo solo me quede pasmada sin hacer nada no lo podía creer eso respondía a todas mi preguntas ¿Por qué no se harta de ser el hombro en el que lloro?¿ Por que me cuida tanto? ¿Por que no me deja sola? Es que era tan obvio y como yo no te conteste dijiste que no importaba pero ibas a seguir intentándolo me distes un beso el las mejillas y pusiste el ramo en mis manos y te fuiste_

_Ahora se lo que debía responder__** si**__, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde._

_Abro los ojos por el dolor incesante y veo a kiba lleno de lagrimas diciendo que no me valla sin embargo siento que ya es la ora y solo pude decir_

_-g_ra..gracias ki..kiba-kun…..

Bueno fin de el oneshot ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Me quieren matar? ¿Les gusto? Bueno cualquiera que sea su opinión háganmela saber dejando su comentario bueno pues les dejo mi MSG por si me quieren decir "personalmente" nnu que no les gusto o que si les gusto de este fic

Bueno chao :D


End file.
